A Regular magic
by adventurewinx
Summary: Mordeai and Rigby were having a normal day until they find the ring of solaria! They meet the winx but the trix are planning to take over both worlds! Can Mordecai and his friends stop them?
1. The Fight

Mordecai and Rigby were in the coffee shop, having a regular day. But Margaret and Eileen were angry at them because they promised to go to the movies, but they played video games. It was a bad day, Benson fired them, Skips dosen't talk to them, Pops was angry because they called him "crazy" Everyone was mad at them.

"Dude, this is a bad day" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, lets just take a walk in the woods" said Rigby.

While they were walking in the woods, they found a coin that holds 10 dollars

"I will take that!" said Rigby

"No way dude i take that!" shouted Mordecai

Then they began fighting over the coin,shouting and arguing and punching.

"Rigby! Its mine!" shouted Mordecai

"Take this!" said Rigby. Then he pushed him towards the bush, then Mordecai trips on something mysterious and ring-a-like. It was very long.

"Dude, you've got to see this" said Mordecai

"Wait Mordecai! Ok i will."

" Whoah! " said Mordecai and Rigby


	2. The Ring of solaria

Mordecai and Rigby found a staff that looks like a ring.

"Someone must have left it by mistake, let's give it back to the person" said Mordecai

"No wait! I want to see what it does!" shouted Rigby.

"Is this some kind of.. Magix?" said Mordecai.

Then suddenly, a portal opened and sucked the two boys inside. They were screaming and shouting for help.

"I told you we need to give it back!" shouted Mordecai.

" Is this ever gonna end?! AAAAAHHH!" screamed Rigby.

Then, they landed in a strange place were there are fairies.

"Dude, this cannot be happening to us. We have to go back." Said Mordecai.


	3. The winx meet the characters

"Wait! We can go to that place and ask someone for help!" said Rigby.

"Uggh! Rigby! You are always checking out things! But fine lets go and see. Staff, bring us to that place!" shouted Mordecai.

Then, a portal opened and they were inside Alfea.

Meanwhile, Stella was crying because she lost the ring.

"Don't worry Stella, we will find it. Just tell us when did you last see it." Said Aisha.

"Ok, i was just walking with the staff on my hands and then i tripped on something and it fell then i used zoomix then it disappeared! *sobs*" said Stella.

"Dude, we can't let anybody see us. Let's just sneak" said Mordecai.

"Wait! I see 6 fairies coming out! Let's ask them!" said Rigby.

"Great." Said Mordecai.

Tecna was using her phone to track it and then said

"Wait! I located it and its on earth! In a park!"

"Dude, i think that blonde girl owns it" said Mordecai

Then they fell and revealed themselves to the winx.

"Suprise?" said the 2 of them. Then they passed out.


	4. The Introduction of the characters

"Huh? Where are we?" said Mordecai

"What the-" said Mordecai

"Hello there! Can i give you a drink?" said a girl with caramel hair.

"Yeah, i want milk" said Rigby.

"Are you guys ok? You don't look like a human" said a girl with red hair

Then, the caramel long-haired girl came back with milk for the 2 of them.

"Thanks man." Said Rigby, blushing.

"Dude, i guess you have a crush! Ha ha." Said Mordecai

"Shut up." Said Rigby.

"What are your names?" said a long black haired girl.

"I'm Mordecai the blue jay and this is my friend, Rigby the racoon."

"Cute names! I'm Flora." Said Flora.

"Hello Mordecai and Rigby, i'm Bloom and this are my friends, Aisha, Stella Musa and Tecna." Said Bloom.

"Those are dumb names." Said Rigby.

Then, Mordecai punches Rigby in the shoulder.

"OW!" said Rigby.

"Be nice to them dude, they helped us! Sorry Bloom, my friend has issues." Said Mordecai

"Um, excuse me but have you seen a staff?" said Stella

"Oh. You mean this?" said Mordecai, showing the ring.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Stella with joy.

Then, the door opened, it was Ms. Faragonda.

"Good Afternoon girls, and are those your new friends?" said Ms faragonda.

"Yeah we are. I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Said Mordecai.

"Hello." Said Rigby.

Then suddenly, a bolt hit the ceiling. It was the Trix.

"Aisha! What is happening?!" said Bloom.

"It's the Trix!"said Aisha.

"Who are those dudes?" said Mordecai.

"They are our enemies! Come outside!" said Tecna


	5. The Battle in Alfea

The Trix were attacking Alfea and they were blasting the ceilings of Alfea. Everybody was panicking and screaming. It was a chaos in Alfea. The Winx came out and transformed into Believix to stop them since they are stronger then them.

"Magic Winx! Believix!" shouted Bloom.

*Transformation*

Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Flame!

Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!

Flora! Fairy of nature!

Aisha! Fairy of waves!

Tecna! Fairy of Technology!

Musa! Fairy of Music!

*Transformation ends*

"Woah dude! They are really fairies!" said Mordecai.

"Hey Flora! Are those the Tricks or whatever?!" said Rigby.

"Yes!"said Flora

But then, Icy hit Flora and she fell on the ground,unconscious.

"Flora!" shouted Bloom.

"Dude, we need to help them."said Mordecai.

"How?! Those witches are strong!" said Rigby.

"Wait! I have a plan!" said Mordecai

Meanwhile, back on earth. Benson was looking for them because he needs help to clean the park.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Get down here or your fired permanently!"shouted Benson.

"Don't play games with me you idiots, i know you are trying to scare me. That's it! I'm going upstairs!" shouted Benson.

But when he went upstairs, nothing was there. Benson was panicking and he is sure going to get fired. So he asked everybody.

"Skips! Thank goodness! Have you seen Mordecai and Rigby?" said Benson

"Nah. Haven't seen them. But i want to look for them to say sorry." Said Skips.

"How about we ask Margaret and Eileen?" said Benson.

"Good idea. They always hang out in the coffee shop. Let's ask them." Said Skips.

"Wait! Have you seen Mordecai and Rigby? I want to talk to them!" said Pops.

"No. Let's go to the coffee shop." Said Benson.

"Hey! Where is Mordecai and Rigby?! I want to talk them!" said Muscle Man.

"Yeah. We want to tell them something" said Hi-five-ghost.

"I bet those two morons are at the coffee shop." Said Benson

Soon they arrived at the coffee shop.

"Hi guys!" said Margaret.

"We are just looking for them." Said Benson.

"Huh? We haven't seen them." Said Margaret.

"Wait! I saw them walk into the woods!" said Eileen

"Good! To the woods!" said Benson.

Meanwhile, back at Alfea.

"Dragon's Fire!" shouted Bloom.

"Ahhh!" said Darcy.

"Hey witches! Over here!" shouted Mordecai.

"What are you doing?!" said Rigby

"We are gonna use Death-kwon- do. Remember?" said Mordecai.

"Oh yeah!" said Rigby.

"Oh. So a blue jay and a racoon are calling us? Stormy! Make a diversion!" said Icy

"On it since Darcy was knocked out!" said Stormy.

When Icy went to them, they started attacking Icy. Kicking and punching her.

"That's it! Darcy! Stormy! Back to cloud tower!" said Icy.

They flew away and Alfea was saved because of Mordecai and Rigby.

"You did Mordecai and Rigby! You saved Alfea!" said Bloom

"You guys are awesome!" said Tecna.

"YEAHYUUH!" said Mordecai and Rigby


	6. The Party, the plan, and the return to t

Balloons were floating ,a music can be heard. Its a party at Alfea. A celebration because Mordecai and Rigby saved Alfea by using Death-Kwon-Do. The Winx were there too. Also the teachers. The Teachers were busy congratulating Mordecai and Rigby.

"How nice! How incredible!" said Mr. Wizgiz

"How Splendid!" said Palladium.

"You saved Alfea!" said Griselda.

"Congratulations Mordecai and Rigby, you saved us." Said Ms. Faragonda

"Your welcome Headmistress!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, other wise we will be thrown by tomatoes." Said Rigby.

Suddenly, the Winx came.

"Um teachers, can we go talk to them in private?" said Bloom.

"Sure, I'll leave you!" said Ms. Faragonda.

"I can't believe you saved Alfea! You guys have a pure heart." Said Flora.

"You know, i will tell you a secret!" said Mordecai.

"Oh no! Don't you dare tell them i have a crush on Flora and Stella!" said Rigby.

"You guys, he has a crush on his girlfriend, Eileen!" said Mordecai.

"GRRRRR! I WILL KILL YOU!" said Rigby.

"Calm down Rigby, it's just a secret." Said Aisha.

At Cloudtower...

"So, the two little animals are being congratulated by the Winx eh? Well change of plans sisters, we are planning to take over both worlds!" said Icy.

Back in Alfea...

"Oh no! The Trix! They are here dude!" said Mordecai.

But instead, they left a note.

"What does it say?" said Musa.

"I'll read it." Said Mordecai.

Dear Winx and their friends...

_We are going to rule over your little friend's world since your little friends saved your school! Good luck saving the universe like you always do! But this time, you are not taking a chance! You are going to give up Winx! See you tomorrow at sunset!_

_The Trix_

"**Dude! We have to go back! We need to stop them!" said Mordecai.**

"**But how?**** They said th**ey are going to take your world!" said Tecna.

"I got a plan. Are their any witches?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah. Also some boys that are specialists that fight with swords." Said Bloom.

"Good. Here's the plan:

The Specialists and the Witches will fight with all the fairies on earth. Then, before sunset, we call you guys and everybody in the magic dimension. Then by sunset, we will fight them! Who agrees?" said Mordecai.

"I agree!" said Bloom and Rigby.

"I agree too!" said another fairy.

Everybody agreed. Now they have to go back to the park.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Where are you? This is useless guys, we will never find them." Said Benson.

"Everything is not useless, we can find them. We just have to split up." Said Margaret.

"Ok. Margaret and Eileen, you look for them in the north, while me, Pops, H5G and MM will look for them in the west and Skips will look in the south. Got it?" said Benson.

"Got it." Said Everyone.

"Let's roll!" said Benson.

"YEAAHH!" said Muscle Man, waving his shirt.

A portal opened, it was the Winx and Mordecai and Rigby. They went back to where they came from.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" said Skips!

"Skips! Bloom and friends, this is Skips. And by the way Rigby, i found him first." Said Mordecai

"No i found him first!" said Rigby.

Then they started to fight.

"Skips, do they always fight?" said Bloom.

"They use nature as weapons" said Skips

Then, they knocked into a tree then passed out.

"Lets bring them home." Said Flora.

Meanwhile, the trix were spying on them.

"Everything is going well as planned." Said Icy


	7. Back in the park

The Next day, they wake up in their bedrooms. Bloom was there.

"Huh? Where are we?" said Mordecai.

"You are in your house Mordecai and Rigby." said Bloom.

"What happened?" said Rigby.

"You fought over who found Skips first then you knocked into a tree and passed out." said Bloom.

"How long were we out?" said Rigby.

"The whole night. You woke up at 9:00" said Bloom.

"There some breakfast. Its bacon, let's eat." said Flora

"Alright. Rigby let's get some BACON!" said Mordecai.

"Sweet!" said Rigby.

They went downstairs and saw everybody including Ms. Faragonda.

"Mordecai! Rigby! You are okay!" said Pops.

"Where were you?! And who are this dudes?!" said Muscle Man.

"They are our friends, and where is Margaret and Eileen?" said Mordecai.

"They went back home." said Skips.

"What will Benson say when he sees 6 fairies and 1 old lady here?" said Mordecai.

"Let me guess, your boss is a gumball machine that looks weird. Right?" said Stella

"How did you know?" said Rigby.

"You will possibly freak out because he is just behind you." Said Musa, pointing what is behind them.

"What is going on?!" said Benson.

"Benson, calm down. It's a long story but right now we need you to help us!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah but first tell me who are they, what are they, where did they came from and why are there girls?!" said Benson.

"We are fairies!" said Aisha.

"Tell me what is happening." said Benson.

50 minutes later...

"Okay, that's how it happen." Said Mordecai.

"But Benson, aren't you going to stop yelling at them?" said Flora.

"Sometimes i don't yell at them. Nice to meet you Bloom. Thank you for taking care of our friends" said Benson.

"Your welcome Mr. Benson." said Bloom.

"Okay, everybody, our enemies our planning to take over the park and destroy you! Pops, are you aware?" said Bloom.

"Thanks alot losers!" said Muscle Man.

"SHUT UP!" said Rigby.

"Okay, Bloom and Ms. Faragonda showed me the letter that is written by this enemy called.. the Trix?" said Benson.

"Yeah, and they are going to come here at sunset. We have to get the specialists and the witches from red fountain and cloudtower." said Rigby.

"We have to get everybody from magix! Any suggestions?" said Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby raised your hands.

"What are you to slackers going to do? You always mess up." said Benson.

"We can ask Stella the blonde girl, she has a staff that can take us anywhere." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah Benson and i will do it!" said Stella.

"No wait! Here is the plan: Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Muscle Man and H5G will get the specialists while Me, Rigby, Aisha, Flora, Pops, Ms. Faragonda and Stella will get the witches. The Headmistress will talk to Ms. Griffin, the principal of cloudtower. Okay, let's roll!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah!" said Muscle Man, waving his shirt.

"Let's do this!" said Stella.

But suddenly, Stella hit a tree.

"OW! MY NOSE!" shouted Stella.

"H5G get a first-aid kit!" said Benson.

"Sorry about Stella." Said Pops.

"It's ok, she is getting up." said Bloom

"Okay, the specialists group goes first!" said Stella.

"Bye guys! See you later!" said Tecna.

"See you later dudes!" said H5G and Mitch (Muscle Man)

"Okay! The Cloudtower group is next!" said Stella.

"Let's do this! For the park!" said Rigby.

"YEAHYUUUH!" said Mordecai.

At Cloudtower.

"Oh, so they are going to pick up the specialists and witches? Let's get out sisters, we have to prepare." said Icy.

At Red fountain...

"Wait! We have to ask our parents to join!" said Bloom.

"Good idea Bloom!" said Musa.


	8. In Red Fountain

In Red Fountain...

"So, this is where the boys are?" said Hi-5-Ghost, looking curious.

"Yeah, it got destroyed when we were battling the Trix. But the head of Red Fountain, Sladin, he made the new red fountain, so here it is." Said Bloom

"Wow! It's so awesome! I want my trailer to be like that!" said Muscle Man.

"Come on! Let's meet our boyfriends!" said Musa.

So soon they went inside of Red Fountain to find them. But they don't see them, so they went outside.

"Where are they? I thought they are gonna be here." Said Tecna.

"Well, here we are!" said a voice.

"Guys! Your here!" said Bloom.

"Who are those dudes?" said Muscle Man.

"And who are you? You look horrible." said Riven

"Hey! You are going to take that back creepy purpled dude!" said Muscle Man.

"Okay, okay! Calm down you two!" said Musa.

"Okay, Muscle Man, this is our boyfriends, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Riven and Nabu. Guys, this is Muscle Man and Hi-5Ghost." said Bloom.

"Wow! You guys look awesome." said H5G.

"Thanks." said Brandon

"Bloom, why are you here?" said Sky.

"Because our new friends came here and the Trix are planning to take over the park. We need your help." said Bloom.

"Sure. But how about your parents?" said Helia.

"I will contact Mordecai and Rigby." said Tecna.

She turned on the speaker which looks like a watch.

"Mordecai! Rigby! We got the specialists! But we were asking you if our parents can join the fight." said Tecna.

"Sure! Bye Tecna! We are going to Cloudtower." Said Mordecai.

"They are going to pick up the let's go to Domino, Melody and Zenith." said Tecna.

"Who was that?" said Timmy.

"It's our friends, they are going to cloudtower." said Bloom

"Now let's go talk to our parents." said Musa.

In Domino

"Hello Bloom. Nice to see you." said Marion.

"Mom, Dad. I have to tell you something." said Bloom

"Sure Bloom, what is it?" said Oritel.

"Well, here it is:" said Bloom.

10 minutes later.

"So your new friends need help from saving their park from those witches? And who are those?" said Marion.

"They are our friends. Muscle Man and H5G, this are my parents." said Bloom

"Hello Bloom's parents! You look awesome dudes!" said Muscle Man.

"Alright, let's call your friend's parents." said Oritel

50 minutes later.

"Okay! My daughter's new friends need help from saving their park! So who agrees?" said Marion.

"I will." said Luna.

Soon everybody agreed.

"Okay! To earth!" said Oritel.

"Hey Bloom!" said Diaspro.

"What do you want?" said Bloom.

"Sky will never love you." Said Diaspro.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Sky loves her dude!" said Muscle Man.

Then he started attacking Diaspro and ran away.

"Thanks Muscle Man." said Bloom

"Call me Mitch." said Muscle Man.

"Guys! Did you get the specialists?" said Mordecai, questioning them.

"Yeah! We will be back in the park!" said Musa.

"Okay, let's go to Cloudtower so we can battle!" said Rigby.

"For the park!" said Mordecai.

Meanwhile, the Trix were spying on Bloom's parents.

"We are almost there." said Icy.


	9. Cloudtower

Mordecai and Rigby and the Winx were at Cloud Tower.

"Wow dude, this looks awesome." said Mordecai

"Wait. Doesn't the Trix live here?" said Rigby

"Let's talk to Ms. Griffin" said Bloom.

"Faragonda? What are you doing here and who are those?" said Griffin, in the gate.

"We have to talk." said Faragonda

They went inside and they talked in Griffin's office.

10 minutes later...

"Ahhh! What's taking them so long?!" said Rigby.

"Dude. Be patient." said Mordecai

Then, they came out.

"Did she say yes?" said Flora

Faragonda had a frown on her face, meaning no.

"WHAT?! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" said Rigby

"I'm sorry, i can't join." said Griffin.

"Griffin, these people need help from saving their park. Please have faith in them." said Faragonda.

"It was 20 years ago before your friends worked at the park." said Griffin.

Flashback...

We see Ms. Griffin as human before she was a witch. She was a beautiful lady with earrings and a cute lovely dress. She is walking when...

"The Park? I'm gonna work now." said Griffin

She enters the park and greets the park workers.

"Hello, may i work here?" said Griffin.

"Sure. I'm Benson, your boss and park manager." said Benson

But after days, she accidentally broke a glass in the house.

"GRIFFIN! YOUR FIRED!" said Benson

We see Griffin walking with tears.

Flashback ends...

" worked at the park years ago?" said Mordecai

"Yes. Benson fired me. So that's why i can't save the park." said Griffin.

"Griffin, you can see them again and tell them you missed them. Help us." said Rigby

"I may not be happy but i will join the fight." said Griffin

"That's the spirit! Now call your students." said Flora

"I will contact the others" said Aisha.

"Guys! We got the witches!" said Aisha, talking to Tecna in her phone."

"Good! We got our parents and all specialists! Let's go to the park!" said Tecna

Soon they went back to the park.

"Mordecai! Rigby! You've got everything! I have weapons in the cart!" said Benson.

"Wait. Benson, i believe there's someone you want to meet." said Mordecai

"G-Griffin? I fired you." said Benson

"I know, its good to see you." Said Griffin

"Okay! Enough with the talking and let's get the weapons!" said Rigby.

"Okay! For Mordecai and Rigby, slingshots and death punchies! For Benson, bowling bowls. Muscle Man, pointy stick, H5G, a bat and for Pops, a boomerang. And me, a bow and arrow." said Skips

"Okay. Winx! Believix!" said Bloom.

*Transform*

Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Flame!

Flora! Fairy of Nature!

Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!

Aisha! Fairy of Waves!

Tecna! Fairy of Technology!

Musa! Fairy of Music!

*Transformation ends*

"And all teachers including us will use our powers!" said Saladin.

Meanwhile at cloudtower...

"Icy. Everything ready?" said Stormy.

"Yes. We've got the hammer, night owl, bistros, the blondes, the guy who has a beard who has a highscore in a game called Broken Bonez, Ancient Witches, Darkar, Valtor, the wizards and Tritannus." Said Icy.

"Let's do this!" said Darcy.

"Okay! Everybody this is it! For The fairies!" said Mordecai & Rigby

"For the fairies!" said everybody.

"For the Park!" said Mordecai and Rigby.

"For the park!" said Everybody.

"Let's do this" said Mordecai and Rigby.

**The last chapter is the final battle! Get ready to feel the magic!**


	10. The Final Battle

"Darcy, Stormy. It's time. I will catch up to you later at the park." said Icy.

"Stormy. Come on." said Darcy

"Right away Darcy." said Stormy.

"Everybody! Let's go!" said Darcy.

Meanwhile, Mordecai, Rigby, Stella and Bloom were at the coffee shop. Waiting for them.

"So this is where your girlfriend works?" said Bloom

"Yeah. You definitely want to see her." said Mordecai

Suddenly, Eileen and Margaret came out of the kitchen.

"Mordecai!" said Margaret

"Rigby!" said Eileen.

"Where have you guys been? I'm dying to find you and say sorry for doubting you" said Margaret

"Margaret and Eileen, these is our friends, Bloom and Stella." said Mordecai

"Hello! You look pretty Stella!" said Eileen.

"Yeah! You look like a cool diabolical girl with fashionable glasses! I'm a fashion designer, want a dress?" said Stella.

"Nice to meet you Bloom." said Margaret

"Nice to meet you too Margaret." said Bloom

Suddenly, a lightning hit the ceiling. Stormy grabbed Margaret and Darcy grabbed Eileen.

"Let them go!" said Mordecai

"Only if you win! HaHaHaHa!" said Icy.

"Let's go outside!" said Bloom

The Trix's army has arrived. They were in front of the park.

"Look! The Trix also convinced our enemies to join too!" said Rigby.

"Let's Roll!" said Mordecai.

They reached the park. Mordecai and Rigby used their slingshots and Death-kwon-do while the other park workers battled.

"Okay! Ready, FIRE!" said Saladin.

The specialists battled the monsters while the Winx are busy with valtor.

The Park workers battled their enemies but they were too strong.

"Mordecai! What do we do? Night owl is crushing us!" said Rigby.

"I have an idea. Let's go get the car and run over him." said Mordecai

Soon they defeated all of the Regular Show villains.

"Let's help the others!" said Benson.

But Icy cast a spell that is very dangerous that it might kill Mordecai and Rigby. But before it could hit them, Griffin cast a spell to block the spell.

"Thanks Griffin." said Mordecai

"Let's battle the others" said Rigby.

First they defeated Tritannus, then The Wizards, then finally the ancient witches.

It was a battle of magic.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" someone shouted

"MARGARET!" said Mordecai.

"Mordecai Rigby! Don't go there! Get down!" said Benson while throwing bowling balls at the monsters.

But instead they went. The Winx were finished with Valtor.

"Welcome to the Final Battle!" said Icy

"You little skunk brain i will KILL YOU!" said Rigby.

Then Rigby bit Icy's arm and she yelled.

"Get of me squirrel!" said Icy

"Andros Hurricane!" said Aisha.

"Sun Dance!" said Stella

"Stereo Crash!" said Musa.

They combined their powers and only knocked Darcy and Stormy.

"Darcy! Stormy!" said Icy

She was about to leave when the Winx blocked her way.

"Not so fast!" said Stella

"Where do you think your going?" said Bloom.

"Rigby! Let's do... The "Death Ultimate Punch of Death""said both of them.

They hit Icy.

"It's over Icy." said Mordecai.

Then they did convergence and they were able to defeat the Trix. The monsters disappeared.

Now the Trix are in Light Haven.

"We did it! We saved the park!" said Mordecai.

"You guys did a great job." said Tecna

"Take this." said Bloom, giving him a gemstone.

"What is this?" said Mordecai.

"Its a call. Whenever you need to call us, press this blue button and we will come to you." said Bloom

"Everybody! Back to magix!" said Faragonda.

"Bye Guys!" said the Winx

"Bye Winx!" said the park workers.

"Thanks for everything!" said Rigby.

"You saved us. Thanks guys." said Margaret

Margaret and Eileen kissed them on the cheek. (This is for Morderet & Rigbileen fans!:)) They blushed.

"Thanks Mordecai and Rigby, you saved the park. I will rehire you. I'm sorry for all the times that i yell at you. Wanna have cake to celebrate?" said Benson.

"Yeah Benson." Said both of them.

"Let's go inside and have a party!" said Pops.

"Hey Mordecai, are you ok?" said Rigby.

"Yeah. I miss them. This has been the greatest adventure of our lives." said Mordecai

"Let's go inside and have video games and a Party!" said Rigby.

"Yeah dude." said Mordecai

Then, they went inside.

The End.

**I will make a sequel called "Revenge of the Trix" so wait for it after i finish The Amazing Magic world of Gumball! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
